Te robaré
by valeaome
Summary: - Entonces ven conmigo... si no... no me importará todo lo demás, ni tus padres... nada... - suspiró - yo...yo... te robaré de la fiesta si es necesario - y se fue sin nada más que decir, dejándola allí... parada/ Kagome aceptara la propuesta de huir con Inuyasha? o se quedará a vivir con sus padres?... Cap. 1 Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** La historia es mía, pero los personajes no.**

**La idea nació... no se como pero nació... espero que les guste... a lo sumo, tendrá solo 3 capitulos pero valdrá la pena publicarlos si me escriben unos fabulosos reviews... :D**

* * *

**Te robaré**

* * *

**Cap. 1**

- Sigue… vamos…sigue – respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sentía su duro miembro entrar y salir de ella como un loco. Veía su ceja fruncida, sabía lo que significaba… _él llegaría pronto al placer_.

- No planeo hacerlo – le dijo con una voz ronca, la más masculina que ella escuchó en sus 18 años.

Ambos disfrutaban del acoplamiento de ambos cuerpos… parecían dos armas de rompecabezas… encajaban perfectamente.

Ambos llegaron al clímax de nuevo, la tercera vez en esa noche.

No estaban en la casa de ninguno de los dos.

Sabían que lo que hacían era necesario si querían estar juntos, los padres de ella no lo toleraban, no lo querían por ser pobre, pero a ella no le importaba nada de eso, de hecho, ella no soportaba esas absurdas clases sociales, las odiaba, estaba en contra de ellas. El hecho de que él sea uno de sus sirvientes, no quería decir que no podría estar con él… que no podría tener un amorío con él… con aquel pelinegro… con el hijo de uno de los capataces.

Inuyasha Taisho era el hijo de Inu Taisho, el fiel sirviente de su padre, ambos eran de nacionalidad japonesa… pero, ¿se preguntarán porqué ellos eran esclavos?... pues, El conde de Winstorm, lord Onigumo Higurashi, salvó a Inu Taisho de que una banda de mercaderes lo llevaran a América con el propósito de venderlo, pero aquel señor se amotinó junto con otras personas que se mantenían allí contra su voluntad, mientras estaban por partir, y justo cuando lo iban a matar por dirigir a la horda enfurecida, llega Lord Onigumo a salvar el día. Inu Taisho le prometió lealtad de por vida, luego le mencionó que tenía un pequeño hijo de 10 años llamado Inuyasha, que lo dejó solo en su pobre cabaña a las afueras de aquella ciudad de Inglaterra. Onigumo accedió a llevarlo a su mansión para que se criara allí como un sirviente más.

Lord Onigumo, era un señor de pelo corto negro y lacio que estaba perfectamente peinado para atrás, con un porte de conde serio -pero su familia sabía que de seriedad no tenía nada, de hecho, era muy gracioso- y unos penetrantes ojos marrones claros, tenía una esposa de 35 años y una hija de 9 tiernos años, quienes por motivos personales -la muerte del padre de la madre-, se fueron a España, así que no habría problema en tener a padre e hijo allí... ya cuando ambas llegaran, ellos ya estarían instalados y no podrían objetar la decisión del conde.

De allí pasaron 5 años, y la joven Kagome Higurashi arrivó a tierras inglesas con su madre, Lady Kikyo Higurashi, se quedaron allí, en España por un año de luto, y los siguientes que quedan, no regresaron porque Kagome debía iniciar su preparación para presentarse en sociedad. Pero tuvieron muchos problemas con algunas costumbres que no se le quitaban, así que volvieron a Inglaterra con la gran misión de convertir a su hija de 14 años en una gran señorita.

Una vez ya en la mansión Winstorm, Onigumo decide hablarle a su esposa -con paciencia ya que esta era muy... MUY... histérica- sobre el señor y el joven Taisho

- Querida – llamó el señor Onigumo a su esposa, teniendo a su lado a Inu y a Inuyasha

- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella, estaba por subir a su recámara a dormir por el cansado viaje, pero su esposo le sale con esta pregunta, arruinando sus planes... ella era hermosa... con los ojos marrones oscuros y aquel cabello negro lacio que parecía corto por el peinado que llevaba en ese momento, pero en realidad era tan largo que le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cintura... nadie podía negar que era una preciosidad de mujer para sus 40 años, pero su modo de ser, era lo único malo en ella... pero como muchas personas dicen... nadie en este mundo es perfecto..

- Ellos son Inu Taisho e Inuyasha, son los nuevos sirvientes de la casa – los presentó, y una tímida jovencita apareció detrás de su madre

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó la niña de 14 años con una aguda, pero perfecta voz

- Son los nuevos sirvientes hija, Inu Taisho e Inuyasha – le respondió con suavidad

Ella estaba simplemente encantada con el muchacho Inuyasha, estaba hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos dorados y su largo pelo negro y lacio.

Pero no solo ella estaba encandilada, si no que el niño se quedó pasmado al ver a tan hermosa joven de ojos avellana y cabello negro azabache lacio con rulos en las puntas, ese vestido color rosa pálido le daba una delicadeza sin igual, a pesar de no haber conocido a muchas jóvenes, era la más bonita que había visto.

De allí pasaron 4 años… 4 años de miradas, 4 años de que nadie se entere de su mutuo amor… ambos no evitaron enamorarse en el transcurso de la estancia de la chica en la casa de su padre. Ella le mandaba indirectas mientras tomaba sus lecciones de etiqueta con Madame Sango, claro está que a la hermosa señora no le importaba… de hecho… creía que el amor joven superaba todas las barreras… quién lo diría… una gran señorita enamorada de su –literalmente- esclavo… lo consideraba tierno.

Y él, cuando veía a Eri, la mucama que aseaba constantemente la habitación de Kagome, le daba una carta para que la pusiera debajo de su almohada de plumas de ganso, para que ella lo encuentre en la noche y la lea con entusiasmo, informándole sobre sus profundos sentimientos… sobre cuanto la amaba… y sobre todo… sobre cuánto le gustaría estar con ella a su lado, dándole un cariñoso abrazo o un amoroso beso.

Eso le prendió el foquito a Kagome... un poco lejos de la mansión, había una caseta para los guardianes, que actualmente estaba deshabitada.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, le pidió a Eri, su salvadora y paloma mensajera, que por favor le llevara una carta a Inuyasha. Esta accedió, dándole al muchacho aquella carta, en donde lo citaba en aquella caseta.

Después de la hora de dormir, ambos estaban allí, besándose como ellos quisieron desde los 4 años que pasaron desde la llegada de la joven, ella tenía 18 años y él pues... tenía 19 años.

Ambos, después de los apasionados y profundos besos, empezaron a ir más allá…lo deseaban y muy bien lo sabían, sus acciones lo hacían perfectamente conscientes de los problemas que podrían traer, pero aún así, lo que les importaba era ek

Empezaron a desvestirse mutuamente, acostándose en la poca paja del piso, él empezaba a repartir besos en todo su níveo cuerpo, excitándola a ella de una manera inimaginable y excitándose él… dolorosamente…

Lentamente se posicionó encima de ella y de una sola estocada le arrebató la inocencia a la chica, besando cada una de las lágrimas que derramaba, pero ese dolor desapareció convirtiéndose en la mejor de todas las sensaciones que había tenido en su vida, de allí llegar al cielo no fue difícil para ambos que disfrutaban de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Ambos seguían, no querían parar… temían a que después de ello fueran separados por siempre, así que tenían que aprovechar el momento

Y es aquí cuando volvemos a la parte inicial…

Ambos terminaron gritando el nombre del otro al llegar al climax. No podían parar, estaban locos de deseo.

- Sigue… Inuyasha sigueee… AHHH! – murmuraba Kagome besándole el cuello y pasando sus manos por aquellos pectorales perfectamente formados debido al duro trabajo que él realizaba.

- Ahh! Kagome… no meee apartaaría de tíi, nii aunquee tus paaadres me lo ordeenenn – respondió él siguiendo con aquel acto sexual, al que simplemente no le podían llamar… tener _sexo_… lo que ellos tenían en ese momento, era distinto… estaban _Haciendo el amor_… de una manera intensa y desenfrenada.

Inuyasha mantenía la rapidez de sus estocadas.

Gritaron el nombre del otro al llegar a la cima.

- Kagome… -pudo murmurar una vez que puso normalizar su respiración, aún sin salir de ella y acomodándo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica- ven conmigo... huyamos juntos

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó ella, no podía evitar mostrarse preocupada ante esto, ¿huir?...

- Donde podamos disfrutar de nuestro amor - mencionó el besándole ambos hombros - sabes que aquí no podremos ser felices

- Pero... mi familia... yo quiero estar con ellos...

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe, dejando asombrada a Kagome.

- Después de lo que compartimos esta noche, me vas a decir que quieres estar conmigo a pesar de todo lo que pasamos?... tus padres sospechan Kagome... sospechan que andamos juntos... ¿Y quieres seguir así?...

- Lo que quiero es... - la joven se sentó y lo miró directamente a los ámbares ojos- que mis padres te acepten tal y como eres... aún no entiendo por que mi madre te odia, pero eso debemos dejarlo de lado y disfrutarlo mientras podamos...

- No Kagome - el pelinegro empezó a recoger su ropa raída y se la puso de a poco - te espero mañana aquí, a la misma hora, si no... créeme que subiré a tu balcón y te secuestraré

- Inuyasha, mañana es la fiesta de la duquesa de Mirales... no voy a poder venir... - murmuró y siguió el ejemplo de Inuyasha de vestirse lo más rápido posible.

- NO!, Yo te amo, ¿Es que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí? - pregunta él, mientras se ponía la chaquetilla por encima de la camisa percudida... una que una vez tuvo el color blanco

- Claro que te amo - dejó en claro la azabache

- Entonces ven conmigo... si no... no me importará todo lo demás, ni tus padres... nada... - suspiró - yo...yo... _te robaré_ de la fiesta si es necesario - y se fue sin nada más que decir, dejándola allí... parada

Amaba todo de él, su sonrisa, su modo de caminar, su fortaleza y muchas otras cosas más... como la posesividad que demostró en ese momento... no sabía que decisión tomar... estaba aturdida... amaba a sus padres... pero también a Inuyasha... estaba en una encrucijada en la que posiblemente solo haiga una salida...

_Una cómoda vida con sus padres y tal vez un matrimonio sin amor, arreglado en el futuro..._

_o_

_Una vida huyendo de todos los que puedan ponerle cabe a sus planes, estando con Inuyasha... casados... con amor..._

Era una elección algo compleja, pero tendría 24 horas para pensarlo, asi que sería mejor que vaya a adormir, ya que con todos esos pensamientos abrumados en la cabeza, no podrá pensar con claridad... y quizá... sus sueños tengan una respuesta para aquel problema...

* * *

Ya saben..., si les gusta dejenme un review, ¿sí?

BYE

By: valeaome :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** La historia es mía, pero los personajes no.**

**Segundo capítulo! Amo sus reviews! Gracias a Rinnu, serena tsukino chiba, Vivis99, guest, elvi, catataisho y Guest :D**

* * *

**Te robaré**

* * *

**Cap. 2  
**

No soportaba a su madre, se había despertado maravillosamente esa mañana, pero todo oscureció cuando Eri le avisó que su "adorada" madre quería verla en el salón de té.

Apenas terminó de cambiarse, escuchó unos gritos afuera de su habitación... al pie de la escalera labrada en detalles dorados y con algunos candelabros de oro en la pared, para ser precisos...

Ella se acercó sigilosamente aunque su vestido anaranjado pálido se lo impedía ya que este era algo... exagerado..., miró por la barandilla del segundo piso... su madre discutía con Inuyasha... _otra vez..._

- Ya le dije que no señora, me niego a hacer algo como eso... - mencionó Inuyasha malhumorado

_"¿Qué será aquello que mi madre le pidió?" pensó Kagome_

_- _¡Madre!, ya llegué... lamento haberme demorado - interrumpió

La condesa se asustó un poco al notar la presencia de su primorosa hija, aún ataviada con esas ropas era hermosa... no importaba cuantos vestidos horribles ordenara y comprara para ella... Kagome era mucho más hermosa que ella, había que aceptarlo... su momento de juventud había pasado, y ahora ella era una vejete, aunque su esposo dijera lo contrario, por ello debía buscar algo que la hiciera sentir joven otra vez... sea lo que sea...

- Vamos al salón madre - se dirigió hacia Inuyasha que la contemplaba con ojos brillantes - ya se puede retirar joven Taisho - tenía que tratarlo con respeto, aunque, ganas no le faltaban por gritar su nombre como lo hizo en la noche...

- Hey!... hija!... ¿Me escuchas? – pregunta Lady Kikyo algo ofuscada por ser ignorada por su propia hija. Había llegado al dichoso salón que contaba con paredes blancas, una mesa de centro color marrón, un sillón para dos personas y otros dos sillones para una sola persona a los lados de la mesita, al lado izquierdo de la habitación, había una ventana que daba una elegante y hermosa vista al jardín bien cuidado por los jardineros y por la joven Kagome... sobre todo con los hermosos rosales que poseía la propiedad Higurashi en el valle Winstorm; la joven estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero su madre hecha a perder todo ello con sus palabras.

- ¿Decías madre? – pregunta ella, echándose un poco de viento con su abanico, menos del que ella necesitaba, ya que al recordar lo que ayer en la noche había hecho con Inuyasha, había puesto sus nervios a flor de piel, hasta se podría decir que sudaba… quería sentirlo de nuevo con ella… _dentro de ella_

- Voy a ser clara, porque por lo visto no soportas los sermones – declaró – te decía que tu debut en el baile de Rosalet Mirales va a ser fenomenal, toda la sociedad inglesa se va a rendir a tus pies en cuanto pases por los umbrales de aquella mansión, además, con el magnífico vestido que te está confeccionando Tsubaki Loraine, vas a dejar a los más guapos con la boca abierta.

A decir verdad, el vestido era en verdad hermoso, lo sabía porque antes de ayer fue con Madame Sango a ver como iba el proceso de confección y para dar el visto bueno ante su elección, claro que a su reciente amiga, le fascinó y le sorprendió el buen gusto de Kagome... quién sabe si en lugar de que ella hubiera escogido la tela y los detalles que quería que tenga, lo hubiera hecho su madre... pero solo lo había consentido ir a ese baile porque la verían finalmente como una señorita de 18 años ante la sociedad y los hombre podrían caer ante ella como unos buitres en busca de carne fresca, pero eso no importaba porque ella ya había entregado su corazón, y él, era la única persona a la que quería sorprender con su elegante vestido, con el que quería dar su primer baile durante su debut...

_Al único que quiero sorprender es a Inuyasha…_

- Lo que digas madre – respondió con un ademán de su abanico

- Kagome… - insistió

- ¿Si?

- Te eh notado muy pensativa últimamente, ¿Pasa algo?

- No… pasa nada – dijo algo acalorada. Las gotas de sudor amenazaban por aparecer en su frente. Si no se acordara de las caricias de Inuyasha, de ella y él moviéndose al compás de… Ah, va a ser difícil olvidarse de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior… Inuyasha había dejado secuelas en su cuerpo difíciles de olvidar.

- Parece que tienes fiebre, voy a traer al doctor – hiso amago de levantarse de su lugar, pero Kagome fue más rápida y se paró antes que ella.

- No, no, para nada – levantó un poco su ostentoso vestido amarillo para poder caminar

- ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? – preguntó la señora Higurashi para cambiar de tema, ya habría un momento en que su hija le diga la verdad, aquello que hace en ese momento es porque está nerviosa, y no por algo es sangre de su sangre… la conoce perfectamente… _algo oculta, y por el nivel de nerviosismo que tiene es aún más evidente._

- Creo que está en el despacho… ¿Van a hablar o discutir de algo? – preguntó la azabache

- Si, de hecho quería decirle si iba a seguir manteniendo a ese… pedante hijo de Taisho, digo… su padre ya murió y ese joven no va a seguir con el mismo débil trabajo de cuidador de caballos, necesita algo más rudo – dijo en un tono hostil… Kagome aun no podía entender ¿Qué le hizo Inuyasha para que se comporte de esa manera con él?

- Déjalo tranquilo madre, él hace su trabajo honestamente

- Ja! Honestamente dices... ayer escuché como estaba con una mujerzuela en la antigua caseta de guardianes

- E-es-cu-cuchaste? - preguntó algo -muy- perturbada

- Claro... bueno... es que salí a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya que tu padre no la llevó antes de ir a dormir y los criados estaban durmiendo, así que bajé y fui por el agua, luego salí a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno, y de paso para ir a ver tus perfectos rosales cuando escuché sus gemidos y los gemidos de _esa_... me dio asco... será mejor que lo saque de aquí, no puede estar convirtiendo la propiedad en un lugar para sus encontrones con las mujerzuelas del pueblo

Kagome estaba más petrificada que una piedra... su madre los escuchó... ambos pensaban que todos dormían... ahora las cosas se complicaban más... su madre hablaría con su padre para echarlo y eso era lo que él buscaba... una razón para botarlo cual perro a la calle... se aprovechan de que Inu Taisho murió y que Inuyasha se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho... aunque eso le da mucho que pensar... no sabía porque su padre de un lado a otro empezó a odiarlo y tampoco conocía lo que su madre le pidió al joven pelinegro para que respondiera de esa forma... todo era confuso... _necesitaba_ encontrar la respuesta de esas dos incógnitas... ya que si no lo hacía, perdería la oportunidad de vivir junto al amor de su vida... todo dependía de la respuesta de su padre y de su madre... ellos deben saber algo que ella no, pero ¿Qué era?

* * *

Ya saben..., si les gusta déjenme un review, ¿sí?

BYE

By: valeaome :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** La historia es mía, pero los personajes no.**

**Vale: Jejeje ^^ lo siento por demorarme tanto... saben como es el colegio... el estudio, las responsabilidades y todo eso n/ /nU**

**Lectores: Mhhmmpp... siii como no... te creemos -en tono sarcástico-**

**Vale: Por favor no me cuelguen, aprecio mi vida... T-T**

**Lectores: Entonces empieza con el fic ¬¬**

**Vale: Esta bien, pero antes, déjenme decirles que amo sus reviews y que...**

**Lectores: EMPIEZA! -encienden sus antorchas- **

**Vale: Lo siento... ya... uy que geniesito... ahí les va...**

* * *

**Te robaré**

* * *

**Cap. 3  
**

Todo lo que veía era una amalgama de colores, un sinfín de vestidos moviéndose al compás de la música y muchos hombres, jóvenes y viejos, vestidos elegantemente con sus pantalones negros y la chaqueta del mismo color, encima de la camisa blanca y la corbata.

Había un grupo de mujeres chismosas... _"Las solteronas"_... por alguna razón, su madre siempre se arrimaba hasta allí cada vez que aparecía socialmente, hablaba con la marquesa Daniela de Devonshire, la baronesa Antoane de Valstrone y una que otra condesa de su misma posición, sus típicas amigas de parloteo…

Su padre, se iba a hablar con sus socios, amigos de negocios... y hasta algunos amigos de su lejana juventud.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba... ni siquiera quería estar allí... su carnet de baile aún estaba vacía... y no es que ningún joven con oro en los bolsillos se le había acercado, de hecho, ella los rechazaba con un rotundo "No, gracias", y es que aún no podía olvidar la promesa de Inuyasha

_- Entonces ven conmigo... si no... No me importará todo lo demás, ni tus padres... nada... - suspiró - yo... yo... te robaré de la fiesta si es necesario..._

Inuyasha... ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?... ¿Cumpliría aquello que dijo?...

- El señor Ichigo, marqués de Smartvillage – anunció el hombre con porte de pingüino, todo chato y algo pelado el pobre.

Todo pensamiento se apagó cuando el hombrecillo parado en la entrada, anunció la llegada de un nuevo invitado... un invitado sin invitación, ya que al parecer nadie allí lo conocía o al menos eso daban a entender con sus despectivas miradas… típico de los ricos… se hacen los creídos frente a alguien que no parece ser de su misma posición económica… pero pasaba algo raro… aquel hombre mencionó que el recién llegado era marqués…

Apenas entró, inspeccionó a cada invitado con la mirada, parecía que estaba allí con un solo fin… buscar a alguien, y que al parecer si no aparecía ese "alguien" no se iría.

Siguió posando sus ojos en cada una de las asistentes, encontrándose con miradas azules, celestes y verdes, hasta uno que otro rojo, hasta que encontró aquel par chocolate.

Inmediatamente se acercó a Kagome, dio una mirada furtiva a los músicos, quienes siguieron con la alegre tonada de sus instrumentos, mientras la gente volvía a sus asuntos… o murmuraba sobre él… sea lo que sea, él no paró su caminata hasta ella hasta que se plantó en frente de la joven azabache, con un porte firme y refinado, sin perder de vista el sin número de emociones que reflejaban.

Ella estaba un poco asustada… lo conocía de algún lugar… pero de donde…

- U-usted ¿Quién es? – pregunta Kagome con algo de nerviosismo, el tipo era algo intimidante… pero algo se le hacía conocido.

- ¿No me digas que incluso ante ti e pasado desapercibido? – pregunta el supuesto señor Ichigo. Al ver la cara de confusión de la joven agrega – Soy Inuyasha, Kagome…

Claro que era Inuyasha… ¿Quién más podría tener esos brillantes soles por ojos?

- ¿Inuyasha?... – se hecha un poco de aire con el abanico - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cumpliendo con lo prometido

- ¿De qué…

- No te hagas… te estuve esperando en la casucha esa y no fuiste, ¿Crees que es bonito esperar?

- Lo siento Inuyasha, pero no es un buen momento, te dije que tenía que asistir a este baile, y aunque no me guste estar aquí, decepcionaría a mi madre – mencionó mirando al piso, pero inmediatamente sintió como Inuyasha la tomaba de la mano y lentamente la elevaba para darle un beso en el dorso de esta. Dentro de ella se estaba concentrando un cúmulo de emociones, en las que el Amor era el centro de todo… Quería estar con Inuyasha… levanta la mirada lentamente y se encuentra con aquellas orbes doradas que la miraban con escrutinio

- Ven conmigo, no me importa quién me juzgue contigo estaré, no me importa el que diga que por ti ando loco… Te robaré esta noche – ante esto le dio una leve sonrisa

_Te robaré esta noche_

_Te robaré esta noche _

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Kagome, ¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado?

- ¡BANDIDOS! – gritó una mujer, inmediatamente se oyeron disparos al aire y casi todos los invitados corrían de un lado a otro, asustados por lo que aquellas personas podrían hacerles… Pero era algo ilógico que un grupo de personas irrumpieran en un baile… Tecnicamente no había casi nada que robar… Casi… _A menos que…_

Inuyasha seguía inerte. Ni siquiera movió su mano de la de ella, la miraba fijamente, aún con esa sonrisa que tanto le quitaba el aliento. Se acercó a su oreja, apartó un par de machones azabache y murmuró:

- Es hora de irnos Kagome

- Pero… mi madre… mi padre… - trató de poner excusas, pero sabía que de nada le iba a servir

- Ambos son unos traidores – espetó, pero sin cambiar aquel tinte de felicidad que se percibía su rostro

- ¿Qué… - no pudo continuar, Inuyasha, con la mano que aún conservaba libre, tapo su boca con delicadeza

- Te explicaré una vez que salgamos de aquí

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de mover la mano que antes estaba en su boca, a su cintura, empujándola, incitándola a correr entre todo el tumulto de gente que se empecinaba en salir de la mansión, observaba a la gente correr como loca, incluso a su madre, huyendo por un lado y a su padre por el otro

_Ambos son unos traidores_

¿Era cierto?... ¿Pero qué clase de traidores?... Todo era tan confuso, siguió corriendo hasta que se topó con uno de los maleantes, de repente sintió el miedo colarse por cada uno de los poros de su ser, no obstante, lo único que hiso aquel hombre fue pararse delante de ella y hablar con Inuyasha que estaba a su lado izquierdo, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como en aquella ocasión.

- Vamos al rancho

- ¿Cuál rancho? - trata de indagar, se suponía que eran esclavos... que no tenían nada...

- El de mi padre - vio la mirada confusa de la chica ante tal descubrimiento y prosiguió - antes de morir, con el poco dinero que logró juntar, logró comprar un rancho por Smartvillage, un poco lejos de aquí.

- Con que por eso te presentaste de esa manera... y sobre

- ¿El otro nombre? - Kagome asiente - era de un amigo de mi padre

- Y sobre lo de mi familia...

- Kagome, eso es muy delicado, preferiría hablarlo contigo una vez que estemos en el rancho, ¿Bien?

- De acuerdo - no le queda de otra mas que aceptar, ya habrá tiempo conversar, pero mientras tanto, tienen que aprovechar la poca libertad que tienen.

Sube rápidamente a la carreta en la que se sube Inuyasha con los supuestos bandidos y se van directo a el rancho Taisho... el lugar donde podrían iniciar una nueva vida

* * *

Vale: Ya saben..., si les gusta déjenme un review, ¿sí?

Lectores: Y ESTA VES NO TE DEMORES! ¬¬

Vale: Bien, bien... lo prometo -hago una de esas caras del grinch- jejeje XD

BYE

By: valeaome :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** La historia medio calentona es mía, pero los personajes no.**

**Un día más, un capítulo pervertido más... digo, digo... ahhh ustedes me entienden jejeje**

**Adoro todos sus reviews... gracias los amo a todos :3**

* * *

**Te robaré**

* * *

**Cap. 4  
**

- Ni piensen que me voy a quedar tranquilo mientras mi hija no sea encontrada sana y salva – gritó Onigumo Higurashi – El bastardo de Inuyasha no aparece y puede ser que él se la haya robado – no dejaba hablar a los alguaciles, sabía que ese maldito estaba enamorado de ella, y luego lo que le contó su mujer… ¡Por Dios!... lo iba a echar después del baile, pero con lo sucedido, sus planes se fueron al drenaje.

- Lo siento señor, no podemos hacer nada, no hay evidencia de ello, salvo la desaparición del esclavo de nombre Inuyasha – mencionó el alguacil, despidiéndose de la condesa Higurashi

- Yo mismo la buscaré, así tenga que irme al infierno en ello – juró Onigumo, mientras la señora Kikyo se sentaba y se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo… el muchacho sabe mucho…

-.-

- Ahhh… Inu-Inu-yasha! – gritó la joven al estar debajo del cuerpo del peli-negro.

Ambos habían llegado sanos y salvos al rancho de Smartvillage, se saltaron la comida y se fueron directamente a la habitación a disfrutar de su mutua compañía… en la cama… mientras estaban en la carreta con los bandidos, se prometieron que se iban a casar lo más pronto posible, para que ni los padres de la chica los separara.

- Ahhh Kagome… - rugió Inuyasha al acabar dentro de ella, en cualquier momento podrían disfrutar con mayor libertad de aquel acto, además, podría comérsela de la cabeza a los pies cuando ella quisiera, siempre y cuando, estén juntos, tal y como lo están ahora.

Se acomodaron el uno junto al otro, Inuyasha puso su brazo debajo de la cabeza de Kagome para que funcionara de almohada, mientras que la chica enredaba sus piernas con las del chico… Cuanto no daría por estar así siempre… que el tiempo se congele y ellos puedan estar así.

- Inuyasha, quisiera saber sobre lo que me dijiste en el baile – trató de indagar sobre el tema, ciertamente la había dejado con una gran curiosidad

- ¿Lo que te dije? – preguntó algo confundido, después de estar con Kagome todos sus sentidos se nublan y no se acordaba de nada en absoluto, su cuerpo estaba todas las noches en su mente, imposible quitarse esa imagen de ella desnuda, moviéndose debajo de él…

- Lo de que mis padres eran unos traidores – Inuyasha se quedó helado con eso

- Preferiría no decírtelo porque es algo delicado y…

- Tú solo dímelo – pidió… ¡Oh! ¿A quién engañaba?, no podría negarle nada a ella ni en un millón de años.

- Bueno… está bien – suspiró – Onigumo y Kikyo Higurashi, mataron a mis padres… le advirtieron que si no me alejaba de ti, se desquitarían con él, mi padre no quería ir en contra de nosotros, sabía que lo que teníamos maduraría con el pasar de los tiempos, por lo que, en vez de parar el propósito de enamorarme de ti, me alentó a seguir con mis sueños, y si tú eras mis sueño, que siguiera con él, tus padres sabían de las cartas que nos mandábamos, de las miradas y lo que decía Madame Sango lo confirmaba…

- ¿Decía? – no entendió esa parte

- Cuando estaba en la propiedad Winstorm, ella paraba murmurando cosas como el amor joven y eso… tu madre se imaginó que nosotros ya teníamos algo. El día, en que tú me encontraste discutiendo con tu madre era porque… porque…

- ¿Por qué Inuyasha, dímelo ahora? – preguntó enfadada

- Desde que cumplí los 17 años… tu madre… la condesa Kikyo, insistía para que tuviera relaciones con ella, decía que pronto me convertiría en hombre y que mejor forma de hacerlo con ella, además, me dijo que se había aburrido de tu padre, quería tener una vida emocionante, pero yo no quería ser su amante porque no la quería a ella y quería llegar a ser virgen contigo, quería entregarte mi primera noche… - mencionó con dulzura, acariciando las mejillas de la muchacha, con el cariño que puede brindar una persona cuando se está enamorado – Además mi cuando mi padre murió, sus acosos se volvieron algo inevitables.

- ¿Cómo mataron a tu padre? – preguntó, aún no podía creer lo que su madre intentó con él… su propia madre quería engañar a su padre, y ella que pensaba que el matrimonio de sus padres era el mejor por el amor que se tenían… estaba equivocada.

- Tu madre lo llevó a… cierto lugar, y tu padre le disparó, así de sencillo – dijo él tomándolo como cosa de todos los días, Kagome sabía que le dolía en el fondo, los ojos eran como las ventanas del alma, con ello, sabía que estaba triste al recordar a Inu Taisho.

- Lo… lo lamento – era verdad, estaba demasiado avergonzada por la actitud de sus padres, estaba mal… a penas encontrara la oportunidad iría con el alguacil para informarle del delito de sus progenitores, no cabía en la verdad, sus padres traicionaron a un hombre tan honrado y trabajador como Inu Taisho

- Él te apreciaba mucho Kag – murmuró mirándola a los ojos con un destello único – te hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo – se acercó más a ella besándola con pasión, a lo que ella corresponde, pero un sonido los alarma.

- Señor Inuyasha – tocaron la puerta de la habitación

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku? – gritó, sin salir de la cama.

- Una carreta se acerca cada vez más hacia aquí y porta el escudo de la familia de la señorita Kagome – Informa el joven – díganos que hacer.

- Espérenme allí, yo voy a salir, cualquier cosa vigilen – gritó. Al oír que las pisadas se alejaban se levantó de la cama mostrando su desnudez a Kagome, quién lo miraba si pudor alguno, como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa vista – Quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas, tengo una idea de quién puede ser.

- ¿Quién de mi familia se atrevería a venir?

- Tu madre… La señora Kikyo sabe de este lugar, mi padre le mencionó que le encantaba este rancho y que quería comprarlo, mi padre fue amante de tu madre… - fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del dormitorio completamente vestido.

_Inu Taisho el amante de su madre…_ todo su mundo se caía a pedazos con aquella confesión…

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA INUYASHA? – oyó la voz de su madre

- Ella no se encuentra aquí, así que váyase, no es bienvenida aquí…

- No sé por qué la prefieres a ella, yo te prometí muchas cosas y tu absurdo amor persistió… dime ¿Dónde está?, sé que tú sabes y…

- No me voy a ir de aquí madre, así que si no quieres que te denuncie a papá y a ti con los oficiales, será mejor que te vallas y me dejes hacer mi vida en paz – amenazó… nunca creyó verse en esa situación… nunca creyó que en algún momento de su vida pudiera rebelarse.

- Denunciarme de qué niña – le gritó a su propia hija. Ella empezaba a sudar y se notaba que trataba de contener los nervios.

- Asesinato… - acusó… su madre se puso más pálida que de costumbre, entonces era verdad, ella y su padre mataron a Inu Taisho

* * *

Ya saben..., si les gusta déjenme un review, ¿sí?

BYE

By: valeaome :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** La historia medio calentona es mía, pero los personajes no.**

**Un día más, un capítulo pervertido más un capitulo pervertido menos... por fin actualize!**

**Adoro todos sus reviews... gracias los amo a todos :3**

* * *

**Te robaré**

* * *

**Cap. 5  
**

- Asesinato… - acusó… su madre se puso más pálida que de costumbre, entonces era verdad, ella y su padre mataron a Inu Taisho

- No seas tonta Kagome, ¿Crees que van a creer a una chiquilla como tú?

- Yo tengo pruebas señora – se metió Inuyasha, alejándose de la condesa para subir las escaleras e ir con Kagome - ¿Quiere que le muestre la carta que dejó mi padre antes de morir?... o preferiría mostrar el arma con la que lo mataron

- ¿Arma?, por favor, esa no es una prueba contundente, además, no tengo nada que ver con ningún asesinato, solo te quieres vengar de que tuve una aventura con tu padre y no contigo – respondió ella, soltando veneno en lo último, sabiendo que eso iba a dañar a su propia hija.

- Pues déjeme que le responda "señora" – dijo ella, poniéndole énfasis a la última palabra – al parecer, su esposo dejó grabado en la pistola el emblema familiar.

- ¿Y? pudo ser también Kagome, pudo ser cualquier criado de la casa que se robó el arma… hasta pudiste ser tú.

- Creo que me olvidé de mencionar las cartas que me mandó usted para que me metiera en su cama.

- No sé de qué me hablas – murmuró Kikyo visiblemente tensa y nerviosa

Kagome observaba la pelea verbal entre su novio y su madre, aún no creía lo que en realidad vivía… todo eso le estaba afectando… sintió golpes en su cabeza y sus sentidos se nublaban, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

-.-

- Kagome… vamos Kagome, respóndeme – escuchó una voz varonil que la llamaba… se le hacía conocida, no era de Inuyasha, pero…

Abre los ojos y ve que estaba en la sala de su antigua casa y frente a ella estaba… estaba… el señor Taisho… ¡Inu Taisho! Santo Dios, no podía ser que él estuviera allí.

- Kagome, sé lo que estás pensando, pero sólo vengo por unos momentos a tus sueños – aclaró el Inu Taisho.

Eso lo explica todo… estaba soñando…con razón estaba resplandeciendo… pero ¿En qué momento se fue a la cama?

- Kagome, tu madre antes de ir a mi propiedad le dijo a tu padre en donde se encuentran y ella está allí solo para distraerlos… está llevando al alguacil allí, va a encarcelar a Inuyasha si no le avisas pronto – se levantó del sillón, pero antes de desaparecer, añadió - Ah, verdad… una última noticia, estás esperando un hermoso niño de mi Inuyasha… -dijo con una gran sonrisa – yo lo sé, y ahora tú también, pero cuida tu estado y cuida de Inuyasha, adviértele rápido y váyanse de allí antes de que tu padre llegue.

-.-

En ese momento abre los ojos y se encuentra con la madura cara de Inuyasha, aquella cara que la conquistó desde que fue una niña… niño… ella estaba embarazada… se lo dijo Inu Taisho… y también… Oh no…

- Inuyasha, tenemos que irnos… ¡Ahora! – reclamó

- ¿Por qué? – notó el temblor de ella cuando se levantó de la cama

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? – preguntó mirando a

- En el salón de té de la casa – dijo ofuscado al máximo, el tener a esa señora allí era todo un martirio

- Ella es solo una distracción, mi padre está viniendo con los alguaciles… te van a meter preso… tenemos que irnos… - murmuró

- Bien… espera… - salió llamando a uno de los sirvientes, confiaba en su palabra, claro que sí… porque ella no sería capaz de mentir con algo como eso

Inuyasha se fue por un momento mientras que Kagome preparaba dos maletas, una con ropa de ella y la otra con ropa de él, lo esencial para estar lejos un buen tiempo.

- Ya está, vámonos – avisa Inuyasha

- ¿Qué hiciste Inuyasha?

- Le mandé a uno de mis sirvientes que le diga a la cocinera para que le sirva un té con unas hierbas para dormir, también le dije a todos que dijeran que si es mi propiedad heredada de mi padre, pero que yo no aparecí hasta ahora, por último le dije que me prepare dos caballos debajo del balcón para poder irnos tranquilamente – dijo sin hacer pausas, ayudándola a guardar la ropa.

Kagome suspiró, se sentía más tranquila pero…

- Señor Taisho, otro carruaje con el emblema de la familia de la señorita Kagome viene a toda prisa – avisó el mismo sirviente corriendo a toda prisa – Tiene que irse ahora mismo señor.

Ambos bajaron por el balcón, colgándose de la rama de un árbol cerca de la casa, llegando sin ningún problema hasta el piso, y se subieron ambos a los caballos.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome, visiblemente agitada por todo el esfuerzo del escape.

- A un lugar especial para mí – miró a Kagome con una gran sonrisa y agregó – Te dije que te iba a robar y así fue

- Dime, ¿A dónde vamos?, no me dejes con la intriga Inuyasha… - pidió

- Con mi primo, el marqués Sesshomaru de Toodstale y su esposa Rin, la marquesa de Toodstale, te van a caer bien, ya verás y a ti te van a adorar.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- No lo creo, lo sé – dijo para mirar el horizonte con una gran sonrisa, su querido primo de parte de su padre… solo lo vio una vez y recibió miles de postales de él… era una persona con una buena posición social y económica, labrada con mucho esfuerzo.

-.-

- ¿Dónde está Taisho? – preguntó Onigumo

- ¿De qué me habla señor? – preguntó una de las sirvientas, algo asustada por la presencia de aquel sombrío señor.

- Busco a Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Dónde está?

- Hace tiempo que no se aparece por aquí, no sé de qué me habla señor

- Mi esposa me dijo que él vivía aquí

- Pues sí, vivía aquí, hace tiempo que no se aparece por sus tierras

Maldición… le volvió a perder el rastro… tendrá que seguir buscando, no lo queda de otra…

* * *

Ya saben..., si les gusta déjenme un review, ¿sí?

BYE

By: valeaome :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** La historia medio calentona es mía, pero los personajes no.**

**Lo siento!... en serio... no era mi intención retrasarme con el capi. es que, tuve exámen tras exámen... y todo para reprobar un exámen... además, aquí en mi país hubo una celebración -no era Halloween- y eso me retrasó más porque mis amigo y yo estabamos atareados por la preparación de dicha celebración y pues... tuve insuficiente tiempo para escribir -sin mencionar que desde hace 3 días tengo unas ojeras de muerte, me veo fatal-...**

**Bueno, aquí está... _por fin_ el capítulo así que disfrútenlo...**

**Falta un capitulo y el epílogo :)**

* * *

**Te robaré**

* * *

**Cap. 6  
**

- ¿En serio?

- Si, por favor, necesito que nos des asilo en tu casa Sesshomaru, no tengo otra persona a quién acudirle – pide Inuyasha – vamos primo, no puedes decepcionarme ahora que más te necesito.

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho de Sesshomaru de Toodstale, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

- Pero secuestrar a la hija de una familia rica es un delito – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero fue en vano.

- Por ello, necesito un tiempo aquí, para conseguir trabajo y poder casarme con ella, vamos Sesshomaru, dame solo dos meses aquí y luego me voy con Kagome

- No lo sé… - el joven de cabello negro, y ojos dorados, tan parecido a Inuyasha que casi parecían hermanos; volteó a ver a su mujer por una ventana que daba al jardín. Su adorada esposa Rin en espera del hijo de ambos, mientras conversaba amenamente con la "novia" de su primo.

_"Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha"_ pensó el marqués.

-.-

- Bueno, el vestido te sienta muy bien Kagome – la felicita la joven esposa de cabello negro medio largo, atado en una impecable trenza francesa y un hermoso vestido de encajes color anaranjado que favorecía su vientre abultado – ya sabía que uno de mis vestidos te sentaría bien, además no lo utilizo por ahora.

Ambas estaban sentadas esperando el té en unas sillas que se encontraban allí

- Muchas gracias marquesa de Toodstale, yo… - iba a continuar, pero la interrumpe.

- No, por favor, dígame Rin, usted es la prometida del primo de mi esposo, no me permito que ninguno de mis familiares me llamen con tanta cortesía – le mostró una bonita sonrisa

- Gracias mar… Rin – ella también esbozó una sonrisa.

Ella vestía un vestido color celeste acentuado en el busto y al borde de este tenía una blonda delgada, su cabello estaba suelto, de hecho, ya lo traía de esa manera.

Llegaron a las tierras de Toodstale, en la madrugada, ya que este estaba al noreste de Inglaterra y no se demoraron mucho en llegar a caballo.

- De nada… ¿Kagome, cierto?

- Si, Kagome Higurashi

- Hija de…

- Bueno… yo… soy hija de los condes de Winstorm

- ¿Vienes de allí? – preguntó con un dejo de asombro en su voz.

- Pues avanzamos un poco más antes de venir a aquí, Inuyasha y yo llegamos desde allí a caballo – dijo sin problema alguno, pues claro, ¿Para qué iba a mentir?

- Me imagino que debes de estar cansada

- Si, más ahora en mi condición que… - se dio cuenta a tiempo de las palabras que iban a salir de su boca

- ¿A qué te refieres con ello? – pregunta mientras la curiosidad la carcome lentamente por dentro.

- Pues… ¿Guardarías un secreto?

- Claro que sí Kagome, confía en mí para lo que sea y seré una tumba - dijo ella en un tono bajito, mientras una criada aparecía con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas de porcelana con té caliente, y una taza con azúcar, colocándolas en la mesa blanca que estaba entre las dos.

- Pues – esperó a que la criada desapareciera – Yo… yo estoy embarazada – respondió ella para escuchar un leve grito de parte de la marquesa.

- ¿En serio? – la azabache asiente – entonces tendremos un trato especial contigo porque…

- No, Rin, por favor, quiero que sea una sorpresa para Inuyasha, a parte, ¿Qué mejor que enterarse por mí? – dijo ella tratando de convencerla

- Bien, entonces no diré nada – la azabache cogió su taza e iba a beberla cuando Rin añadió – aunque… ¿Podría lanzarle indirectas?

- Bien, pero no más ¿Eh? – contestó ella tomando su té.

Las dos continuaron hablando, pero de cosas más habituales, como, que estilo de crochet usaban para los tejidos, sobre vestidos y peinados, y algunos chismes de sociedad.

-.-

- Yo te podría dar trabajo y un techo – dijo Sesshomaru al ver a su esposa sumamente feliz cuando su futura "cuñada" le mencionó algo – pero no vivirás en esta casa – volteó a ver a su primo.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Inuyasha con una gran impaciencia. Hace media hora que están allí, recién son las 4:00 am y tenía mucho… MUCHO… sueño, y no podía de dejar de pensar que si él estaba así, Kagome estaría peor.

- Vivirás en Rateround house y trabajarás ahí como capataz – dijo él en el tono más serio que había empleado antes de que se casara con su esposa.

- Bien, por lo menos tendré a Kagome… ahh no – se pasó las manos por su oscuro cabello – ella no puede quedar como la simple esposa de un capataz.

- ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?

- Dime…

- Quiero que nos presentes ante sociedad diciendo que somos los marqueses de Smartvillage, pero solo nosotros sabremos que trabajo para ti.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Por Kagome… sé que aunque tenga buenos valores, no… no lo soportaría, ella siempre ha vivido en esto y… no creo que ella pueda vivir sin tener un título.

- Inuyasha – se acerca a él y pone una mano en su hombro, como si quisiera darla apoyo con ese simple gesto – Si se aman, eso les basta, ella te hace palpitar, ella es lo que te tiene loco, y apuesto a que tú también la tienes así, no creo que eso le interese estando a tu lado, pero si tienes problemas como ese… ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntas?.

- No me gustaría que me mintiera, ella también sería capaz de pedirte lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar.

- Bien, Inuyasha, eso lo dejo en tus manos, Rin y yo te apoyaremos en lo que necesites, y de eso estoy seguro, ya que veo que se lleva bien con ella, me dices si lo que me acabas de decir lo puedo realizar, ¿Bien?

- Bien, mañana te doy una respuesta, hablaré con ella hoy.

-.-

La pequeña familia se encontraba ya en la mesa degustando de una deliciosa comida, cuando un comentario indiscreto por parte de la marquesa hace poner en duda a todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban allí.

- Kagome, come más, es necesario que te alimentes por su bien.

En ese momento Kagome quería estrangularla y Rin quería desaparecer de allí.

Las palabras brotaron solas de su pequeña boca.

- Kagome, ¿De qué habla Rin? – pregunta Inuyasha con el cejo fruncido, ¿A qué se refería con lo de _por su bien_?

- Inuyasha, es hora de que te enteres de algo que pasó en la casa de Smartvillage.

* * *

Ya saben..., si les gusta déjenme un review, ¿sí

BYE

By: valeaome :3


End file.
